Crown of Orchids
by Extreme Touch
Summary: Tell me all the ways in how a flower dies.
1. Darkest Serenity

Cherry blossoms only bloom for a brief moment.

What happens when they finally die and their mangled corpses litter the streets?

As they're swept to be rid of, disintegrate like particles of sand, and eventually removed from this world, I still wonder about them.

Shizuru, tell me.

Tell me more about these flowers that you sought so hard to protect.

Tell me the stages of a flower dying as you lay on your bed, not staring me. I want to hear all the ways its beautiful, pastel petals break like tiny limbs.

Just tell me, again, like back then, how the flower tries so hard to bloom the best it can. You forgot to mention about an important part.

That, no matter what, they just die and are forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1: Listen Close, Here is Death

"Lady Shizuru," the man spoke softly, "has fallen ill."

Natsuki quietly began to listen to the hushed conversation. The two servants were discussing the strange sounds they heard in the night. Of how they swore it was their beloved Shizuru crying out in her sleep.

Natsuki ran a hand through her hair as she waited in the foyer of the decadent Fujino manor. She hadn't taken a step in this house since two years ago when Shizuru forced her to meet her parents. It was a waste of time to do that. All they did was ask business questions, some personal, and left the two of them to do their own biddings.

A servant finally had taken notice on her and quickly attended her.

"Lady Shizuru is in her room." He spoke, his words wet with contempt. It was obvious that this man had been with Shizuru since her childhood years. The way he spoke her name with fatherly tenderness and support was evident. Yet, through those careful words, she could hear the dissatisfaction in his voice. In the gleam of his eye, she could feel the disapproval of a father. It made her skin feel too tight and her teeth ache.

Natsuki escaped up the stairs, quickly covering the long distance to the west wing, where Shizuru resided.

She could hear a gasp down the hall. A small wave of hesitancy broke through her rehearsed attitude. She made sure she would be supportive, sound caring, and be overall polite. She had to be. Shizuru had been ill for two weeks with no hope of quick recovery. It worsened when the doctor had started to notice abnormal socializing traits. It seemed the sickness was messing with her head and she wasn't right.

Natsuki stopped as she stared at the cracked door. Beyond, she could hear a voice, a soft but feverish whispering. She could hear Shizuru recite an old poem that she had shared with Natsuki once. She forgot the stanzas and delicately placed symbolism, but Natsuki remembered the significance it had for her friend…no, her best friend...no—

Natsuki shook as she thought about when they were more than best friends. How boundaries were only mere fetishes of the mind. It was the passion that drove Natsuki away. She didn't know how to respond to it like when she had her first shot of whiskey. She quickly ended their love, afraid that any more of the limitless passion would fry her body and mind. It was too fast and she couldn't tell Shizuru to stop. Why couldn't she back then? She wasn't afraid to, but…because she loved knowing that there was no limit. It was a dark message laced with a toxic lust.

Since then, Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru's attempts to rekindle their friendship. She understood Natsuki's rejection and ultimately left her. She hadn't heard much from Shizuru since until now.

"Shizuru," Natsuki croaked as she pressed against the wall. The crack in the door was a crack in her soul that was ready to burst and pour. She felt like she was playing with a rubber band, pulling it as far as it can go, wondering when it'd snap or fly from her grasp. She drew her hands close to her face and rubbed at her hot, irritated eyes.

"Natsuki," she heard her name as she stopped in her tracks.

"Ara, Natsuki," that loving voice quietly ushered. Natsuki was still as she listened intently to the forbidden hymn.

"Flowers… they only bloom for so long." She recited from the past then it went into murmurs. She tried to listen more but all she could decipher were sharp syllables and suddenly a pained grunt. Natsuki bolted through the door and glanced around the room.

Shizuru's hand was shaking as hot tea was spilled on her lap. Shizuru's eyes were wide in pain, but reverted when she saw Natsuki.

"Ah… I didn't know you were here, Natsuki. I would've dressed up for you." She excused. Natsuki was still staring where the steaming tea soaked.

"Shizuru, you burnt yourself." Natsuki's eyes watered and quickly went to dab it away from her lap.

"Natsuki, why are you crying?"

"Ara, Natsuki…answer me, please?"

Natsuki quickly cleaned her once-lover. She looked over the woman, hoping to see some sign of a recovery, but she couldn't see anything past those bright, lurid crimson eyes. Natsuki couldn't help herself as she was so absorbed that her hands began to caress Shizuru's face.

"Shizuru," she whispered as she remembered telling Shizuru she couldn't be with her anymore. How she missed those nights filled with warmth, lust, and fiery passion. How she saw those dominating, predatory eyes stare her down in bed. She missed it all.

"Are you ok?" She asked again, trying to make herself feel better. To not feel this unwavering guilt for only coming to Shizuru now when in deep sickness…only coming back because the cravings were too much… She had so wished she could care the upmost just for Shizuru, but the incentive was that damned lust.

"Mm," Shizuru nodded but looked distant as her eyes glazed. Natsuki rubbed her cheek more, trying to warm her into her touch. She wanted Shizuru to seize her moment of weakness and touch her with the love she had for her.

"Shizuru…I need you to get better." She said as the truth flooded through her eyes finally in hot, wet waves.

"I haven't been good to you lately." Natsuki started, confessing to the almost lifeless doll that just repeated phrases in its sick delirium.

"You had taken so much for me…sacrificing your wellbeing during the carnival." She cried and finally pressed her face into Shizuru's shoulder.

"Natsuki," the voice sang, not understanding the emotions.

"No, please listen, please." Her voice cracked as she tried to bring Shizuru to full attention.

"I'm sorry for telling you to leave…for pushing you out of my life." Natsuki told her dearest lover.

"I try to think I was pushing away a fling… That all we had was lust…I was afraid of your love…It wasn't what we did." Natsuki blushed and talked into the other girl's soft skin.

"I didn't know what would come after our nights together. I was afraid of you asking for so much more that I couldn't give. I didn't want to disappoint you." She pulled away and looked into Shizuru's eyes. They looked still for a brief second before some comprehension went through them.

"Natsuki, why are you crying?" She asked again. She was picking up on hints. Shizuru glanced down at her lap.

"Why do I have tea on my lap?" She went to dab at it before wincing. Shizuru was now responding to the pain of the burn.

"Shizuru, please pay attention to me." Natsuki attempted to get her undivided attention. Slowly, as she kept rubbing Shizuru's jawline with her index finger, her lover looked at her.

"I'm…paying attention." She said slowly as if confused.

"I…I'm sorry for all I've done so please get better…so we can start over again." She said. This was one of the closest things to fear she could feel. She felt like Shizuru's mind might've finally consumed the darkness. She was so afraid that this sickness made Shizuru vulnerable enough to seep into madness.

"I'm sorry, too." Shizuru replied with a soft smile. It was that edge of consciousness that provoked Natsuki to smile back, eyes watering but tears stopping.

"I can't understand right now. I don't know what you're saying, Natsuki. Please…stay though." She whispered to the girl. Natsuki felt a sharp pain in her stomach but nodded.

"Yeah…let's go to bed?"

"Excuse me. Lady Shizuru needs to be alone. Doctor's words." The servant from earlier intervened. Natsuki cleared her throat, wiping her eyes, and stood up.

"Can…can I just stay in the room across from her?"

The servant eyed her like he was surprised. Somehow, a warm smile graced his lips.

"I think Shizuru would like that." He agreed while bringing Shizuru to the bed. Natsuki followed him before sitting by her.

"I will be across the hall if you need me." She corrected a stay hair in Shizuru's face and attempted a crooked smile. Shizuru smiled back.

"Ok, Natsuki."


	3. Chapter 2: Withered By the Sun

Natsuki grimaced. She put her hand to her stomach. Suddenly, that moment became a very big mistake as she shot up, staggering about, knocking over a table, tripping over her shoes, and flying to the bathroom. She scrambled to the bathroom and kneeled over it, emptying the contents of her stomach. She could taste her own sour breath—a mix of rot and alcohol.

Her head protested at all the physical exertion and pounded with every heave. Natsuki coughed and spat at the toilet, trying to rid the taste from her mouth. She gasped and leaned backwards onto the cool, clean tiled floor. She closed her eyes, the morning light all too much.

"Dammit," she sighed as she continued to remain still, make sure she breathed evenly, and tried to sort out all that happened. Natsuki's hands gripped the tile, finding it smooth and without a trace of grime. She glanced over to it with a frown and sat up. The bathroom was white with light lavender. There was gold trimming on the shower and bathtub. She glanced over to the toilet. Even the lid was engraved with gold and patterns. She stood up very slowly and peered out the door.

_…Where am I?_

Natsuki frowned and walked out into the bedroom. She quickly noticed that she was alone in the bed without any indicator of another person. Her worst fear subsided as she felt the tension in her shoulders relax. She walked over to the four-poster bed and found her boots and sock unceremoniously scattered on the side of the bed she slept.

She fell onto the bed, trying to overcome this sense of embarrassment that she was in someone's house, a very beautiful and rich house. All she could remember was Mai inviting her to karaoke and Midori was in town for a few days…needing to celebrate…

Natsuki glanced towards the bedroom door. It was shut. She quietly stood up, retrieving her shoes and socks. She tiptoed to the door and very lightly and carefully touched the knob. It was unlocked. She gave the room a one-over, making sure she had all of her belongings before she attempted to make her getaway.

As she looked back, the knob began to turn. Natsuki froze and stood very still. She wouldn't have time to hide or act like she wasn't about to flee from the person who took her in.

The door opened as a silver platter with what smelled like breakfast and a glass of orange juice came into view. Natsuki blushed and looked up. An old man, his pepper hair slicked back, glanced at her with a small smile—a pitiful one.

"Ah, I see you woke and are about to leave?" He said and scurried into the room. He was a tall and lanky old man. His small glasses hid his eyes as the sun glinted off of them. His beard was well kept and a bit darker than his hair color. His eyebrows were like caterpillars.

"Here, I brought breakfast just in case. I know she would've wanted you to be treated with the most care." He bowed and put the platter on the bedside table.

Natsuki watched him careful, her belongings hugged tightly to herself. The man glanced her over before giving another pitiful smile.

"Do you not remember last night's events?" He questioned while standing near the platter. His eyes finally were in view as he stood with his back to the window. A deep, navy blue that was soft and considerate.

"You're at Fujino Manor." He spoke.

Natsuki's body felt heavy as those words registered in her mind. She quickly glanced towards the door and then the window. She walked over and finally attempted to view outside. The light was painful and blinding, but her eyes adjusted as she viewed the vista. Long, beautiful green gardens stretched on the long drive-way as gardeners attended the tranquil scene. A dark, expensive looking car drove out of sight as soon as she noticed it.

"You came in…rather drunk." He mentioned while walking away to the door and stood there.

"You kept asking for Shizuru but I didn't let you see her…you fell asleep in the foyer and woke up again and stayed there till we finally let you see her." He scratched at his beard.

Natsuki's eyes followed the gardeners below. She felt her tongue unwilling to move to try and speak.

The servant stopped talking and waited for Natsuki to finally look at him. She hesitated in turning around but eventually did. She wished she would've used the window to escape, but there was no latch.

"Where's Shizuru?" She asked, hoping that the car that left had her in it.

"She's with her doctor right now. He's assessing her situation." The man smiled a bit.

"He says she's acting a bit more contained." He spoke and then felt Natsuki's gaze. He glanced towards the doorknob.

"I have sent you continuous letters about Lady Shizuru's health and well-being. She had left me a note that if anything ever became seriously wrong with her health that I should notify you." He said as he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable as he wouldn't even look at Natsuki now.

"I wish you would've came sooner and not intoxicated." Natsuki's mind felt a memory slowly resurface of this man scowling at her last night. That same fatherly disapproval like she was the boyfriend of his daughter.

Natsuki didn't respond and gritted her teeth. She turned back to the window, focusing on the garden again. The flowers were very similar to the ones at the Fuka Academy…the secret garden.

The servant was quiet for only a few seconds before talking again.

"Lady Shizuru…when in better health, kept asking if you ever responded or came to visit."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she turned around and glared at the man.

"I didn't know I would be subject to guilt trips." She barked. The man flinched and gave her a displeased look.

"You are a truthful, girl." He spoke with quickness.

"I understand with your two's situation that you'd hesitate to come, but, however, I don't think that excuses your coldness to Shizuru-sama!" He shot back. Natsuki flinched and seethed under her breath, balling her fists.

"I would like to leave." She stated.

The servant opened the door for her and mockingly bowed, motioning to the door.

"By all means, Kuga-sama, the door is always open for you." He muttered.

Natsuki quickly shot past him, her shoulders quivering and her knuckles white.

"But," he spoke as she stopped to listen to his last retort.

"For all that's good in your heart, I hope you reconsider to stay here longer for Lady Shizuru's sake. She cherishes you. Even in sickness, I think you'd help her with happiness and recover faster." His voice was softer and he looked up to her. His eyes had an apologetic look in them.

Natsuki frowned and stared down at him. She opened her mouth and closed it. She scoffed and quickly turned around. She felt like her body had no control and her mind was a blank canvas yet images were racing. She couldn't feel right in these tight hallways and big house. It was just a giant cage.  
The sound of footsteps behind her made her speed up, but when she did, so do the footsteps.

She turned around with a glare.

"Natsuki," the soft voice sang. Natsuki felt her body root to the spot as Shizuru's eyes peered into hers. A bright smile went on her face.

"Natsuki," she hugged the girl tightly. The warm, loving embrace, oblivious to the tenseness, disbelief, and pain of Natsuki, pressed the two girl's closer.

"Are you here to help me get better?" She asked while pulling away, cupping Natsuki's face with tenderness. Natsuki pulled away, trying to get away from the snake's coil.

"A-ah," was all that escaped her lips.

Shizuru pulled her hands away like she was burnt. She looked down with a pained look, quivering.

Suddenly, she looked back up with another smile.

"Perhaps you just want to have tea?" She asked. Natsuki bit her lip as she tried to remember all the letters she received from that rude servant. How Shizuru first was sick with a relentless cold that soon developed into a serious illness. The rest became harder and harder to understand after that. Shizuru's weakened body became susceptible to random outbursts and eventually…she started acting odd, emotionally and mentally.

Yet, Natsuki found it odd she knew she was sick.

"Will you?" Shizuru eagerly asked. Her brows were furrowed but quivering with hope. Natsuki took a step back as Shizuru took a step forward. Staring into those eyes, she could see all the love and tenderness that was hidden away from her. But, she also saw those eyes with enough passion to kill for her. She couldn't look at Shizuru. She couldn't see her without seeing the killer that had no regard to human life.

And it was because of her that Shizuru did those things. What did that make her for allowing such things to happen?

Natsuki stared at the ground. She wanted so badly to act normal. She felt obligated to say yes but she needed to leave. She was afraid of what would come out of her mouth.

"Shizuru," a deep voice called out. Shizuru turned around and bowed. He smiled at her tenderly and glanced at Natsuki.

"So this is your drunk mistress," he remarked with a somewhat teasing smile. Natsuki blushed and held her tongue. Shizuru bit her lip.

"No, this is just Natsuki." She replied as if confused. Her tone was so questioning and strange. It wasn't Shizuru. No matter how many times Natsuki said this was Shizuru, it wasn't. But she knew because of the way those eyes gleamed. Those deadly crimson eyes…

"Oh…I see." He played with Shizuru's nonsense and smiled at Natsuki. He was a taller man. He had a built but small body. He, perhaps when in his youthful years, would've been known as a prince, but now the old age gave him the look of a seasoned warrior.

"Natsuki-kun," he called her so sweetly like he had watched her grow with Shizuru.

"Please…stay for tea." He asked while wrapping an arm around Shizuru's shoulders. She smiled up at her father.

Natsuki opened her mouth for what seemed like the hundredth time this day, but couldn't bring herself to protest. The immense guilt, the intense feeling of obligation, made her walk towards Shizuru.

"I suppose I can stay for awhile," she submitted to the older Fujino's request. There was a certain gleam in his crimson eyes as he smiled at her.

"Grand!" His dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail as he clapped his hands. Maids from various rooms appeared and bowed in front of him.  
"Morning tea." He commanded. They nodded and ran to their orders.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with happiness.

"It will be like old times." She responded, forgetting that back then Natsuki didn't even really like tea. However, Natsuki only nodded. Her eyes were up at Shizuru's father who was eyeing her expectantly.

"May I talk business with you later?" He asked. But with the way he presented himself, the way the power emitted from his voice, she felt like she couldn't say no. Natsuki furrowed her brows, almost glaring at his charisma.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: I hope to explore uncharted territory in Natsuki's and Shizuru's relationship. To address issues that people tend to wave off or not take note of. I hope to bring my readers into deeply thinking of the actions of their characters and their opinion of them. I hope to also bring in a lot of different elements as well, but won't spoil them or else the story might not be as fun.  
I do hope that you will enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank you~  
**


	4. Chapter 3: You're Just Like Me

Natsuki sat across from the older Fujino. He was silently sipping his tea with his eyes closed—a very calm expression. She glanced over to see Shizuru mirroring her father.

Uneasiness was settling across her stomach as the silence was pregnant with unsaid matters.

"Father," Shizuru finally spoke with a very happy smile. Too happy. It wasn't like Shizuru's contented smile. It was a childish smile and her eyes were innocent. Natsuki felt her fist's clench at her pants. She closed her eyes as a lump settled into her throat.

"This tea is very good." She complimented. Her father smiled as he sat his cup down.

"Of course it is! It's the most exquisite of all." He enlightened her. She seemed a bit dazed for a moment before another smile.

"I'm glad," she responded with a sad look. She stared down at her empty cup as if contemplating something that had troubled her for a long time. A familiar sad smile settled on her lips.

Natsuki watched Shizuru's odd behavior closely. She couldn't understand the Shizuru she knew turned into this…mess.

"Natsuki-kun," the old Fujino teased. Natsuki snapped up and looked at him, expecting him to finally stop this torture and get to the chase.

"You haven't touched your tea." He gestured towards her filled and now cold cup. Natsuki frowned and looked up at him. He laughed in response.

"So eager for business, are we?" He glanced over to Shizuru with a small smile.

"My blossom, find your way to the gardens? Your doctor wants you to take your routines more strictly now."

Shizuru stood up, bowing, and leaving them without a last word. It was odd to see Shizuru under the power of someone. Natsuki had always seen Shizuru as the top of every power—the student council, the hime festival, and in control of all things that rotated around her. To just watch her obey orders like it was nothing…it was odd. _To control the killing monster… _Natsuki's eyes watered at the thought and bit on her tongue until she swore she tasted blood.

When Shizuru was out of ear shot, her father turned towards Natsuki without the previous gentleness and revealed an envelope from under the coffee table.

"Since we're going to be business partners—"

"Business partners? Who agreed to it?" Natsuki channeled her suppressed emotions into annoyance and anger to show she was in no mood for him to mess around with her.

He gave a very low smile. It seemed every expression that Shizuru had was inherited from this man. She could see Shizuru in this man, the one she knew before.

"Well, Natsuki-kun, I'm sure you'd like to hear the details before judging?" He remarked while undressing the contents from the neat folder. There were some pictures, documents, and very finely printed contract. To the side, there was a thick parcel with what Natsuki assumed to be cash.

"No." She responded.

The man raised an eyebrow at her like he was questioning her disobedience.

"Perhaps I should rephrase—I'm sure you'd love to hear your new job." He spoke again very carefully. Each word was a fine sword ready to strike. Natsuki noticed movement from outside the house and could see some guards sitting nearby, repositioning themselves. Natsuki scowled.

"I'm glad you understand." He started again.

"As I was saying, I'm giving you a job you can't refuse." The older Fujino spoke with an encouraging smile. That smile, the one she saw through her high school years, masked on Shizuru's face while beneath it hid the mystery of what she kept from everyone. _The wolf in sheep's clothing…_

"And if I do refuse?" She asked. Natsuki didn't like the fact he was making it sound like she didn't have an option.

"My name, since we're business partners now," he kept that pleasant smile on his face as he handed over a contract to Natsuki, "is Fujino Yamamoto."

Natsuki glared at him and snatched the paper from him. She read what she could quickly before he sighed.

"Must you read everything—don't you simple want to know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Don't you trust me? I'm your girlfriend's father." He spoke very softly as Natsuki glared at him and slammed her hand against the table.

"Can you stop messing with me? Shizuru isn't related to me and hasn't been!" She seethed. Yamamoto just simply gave her this bored expression.

"Are you so sure, Natsuki-kun? My daughter talks about you frequently. She can't seem to stop even in this bad health." He spoke softly as if the mere mention of his daughter's name brought softness to his soul.

"Don't play games with me, Fujino." She warned him and read more of the contract. Her eyes narrowed.

"A body guard duty?" She scoffed and threw the contract back onto the table. Why would he want her as a body guard? He had several body guards who all had more training than she did.

"You will also be taking care of my daughter." He pointed to the contract and moved it back to Natsuki. She read further and noted that he wasn't lying. She would also be a caretaker.

"Why would I want to agree to any of this?" She spoke before putting a finger up to him.

"I don't want the money. It's not worth it." Her stomach was squeezed to a painful halt as all her body was stiff. She felt like she was ready to break. Shizuru… she felt her body weaken at the thought of Shizuru being alone and being talked like an object. She would care for her—no…she couldn't. She could barely look at her with what she had done. All of Natsuki's trust was gone. There were so many things Shizuru violated that Natsuki couldn't forgive.

"Oh, the money was just to pay for the inconvenience, Natsuki." He sounded somewhat offended. She glanced at him to see him putting a mock hand on his shoulder. His crimson eyes were unfaltering.

"The real payment is about your mother and what happened." Yamamoto leaned towards her. He put a hand to her cheek as her eyes went wide. She felt her body become solid, struck in place. No matter how much she cried or thought about it…she couldn't overcome what was told to her. To be sold like some whore on the market. Her mother disregarded her existence by making an auction out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pain you." He stroked her cheek while staring into her confused green eyes.

"This information was hard to scrape up and figure out." He said while stroking, caressing her cheek.

"Will you take the offer? I worked very hard for this." He pleaded. His hand went to move stray hairs out of her face. Natsuki flinched out of his grasp and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she glared at him, bringing her hands up in defense.

"So, Natsuki-kun, will you take care of my daughter?" He asked. Natsuki glared at him and glanced down at the document. There was a large box printed on the paper with the bold words 'PASSWORD' yet nothing was in the box.

"Why should I?" Natsuki seethed under her breath. She began to flip through the pages before shoving them away again. She knew how it ended with her mom. She didn't need anymore.

"You care about my Shizuru, am I wrong?" Yamamoto asked while staring at her. He made a gesture with his hand like he was raising a bar.

"I understand that she cherishes you…and risked a lot." He spoke. Natsuki held her breath as she tried to read his eyes. Did he know…of the hime carnival?

"You see, Shizuru has paid with her mentality for what she sacrificed for you. Don't you think…well, don't you think it's rather selfish not to return some service back when she's at her worst. Natsuki-kun?" His voice was sharper.

"Don't you?" His voice softened again. Yet there was that predatory gleam in his eyes.

Natsuki felt her shoulders tremble as tears bunched in her eyes again. Every wall she had up was being stripped.

"I don't owe her anything!" She cried out, trying to believe in every fiber of her being that her words were the truth. The guilt that had always ached in her seemed to set her core in a cold fury. It reached out towards the offer to put itself out…to make her free.

"Silence!" Yamamoto seethed back at her, stunning Natsuki as he slammed his fist on the table. His eyes were wide with anger and as quickly as it came, his eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Please, be quiet." He corrected himself.

"As Shizuru's father," he started again, "I cannot always be there for her and ensure her safety. I came to you, her most precious person, and her most trusted and strongest partner, to help her. I thought you would've said yes instead of…resisting." His eyes were softer as he cleared his throat like he was embarrassed.

"There are so much bodyguards can do. They lack. Lack the emotional connection Shizuru shares with you. "He eyed the folder by Natsuki.

"She feels safe with you. I know she will…emotionally and physically." Yamamoto poured another cup of tea, trying to muster more courage to continue.

"It upsets me I cannot give this as I am her father…the man who raised her. It hurts my pride and business. I just want my old Shizuru." He pleaded with her. Natsuki bit her tongue while studying him. This man was a flurry of emotions that she could barely follow, but she understood his position…to see Shizuru in such a terrible state and feel useless…

"I see you understand." The older Fujino bitterly smiled.

"I just want what's best…I'm growing desperate."

Natsuki glanced away, feeling the pity in her rise with each moment she saw that man. He looked pathetic.

"How long is this job?" Natsuki asked. The man perked up a bit before glancing outside and staring at the sun.

"It will be over by the end of next spring…when the doctor assumes the illness would fade." He estimated.

"That's an exact time." She replied while finally giving in and studying the documents. It spoke of Shizuru's tendencies, her routines, what times would be best for Natsuki to observe her, doctor time was to be private, and what would accommodate her stay.

"Yes, well, I asked if she would be well enough for the June Festival. A lot of important business partners and friends will be attending…I don't want their daughters to see their lovely Shizuru that way." He closed his eyes.

"It might hurt to see what has happened…with the carnival." He said. Natsuki stared intently on him. So, he did know of it. It was strange to think that Shizuru's father learned of it. She didn't know him and Shizuru were that close.

"He promised she would return again to her normal state then." He spoke with determination. Natsuki glanced away and nodded. She grabbed the contract, viewing it over again, and stuffed it under her arm. She stood up and looked down at the man.

"I want to work on my own." She stated. Yamamoto seemed dazed.

"Of course. You're the only one who receive the contra—"

"No…without this contract agreement." She felt like she'd be caged into an irreversible agreement if she signed it. Natsuki also wasn't sure if she could trust this man. His emotions were erratic and full of passion. She couldn't predict him.

Yamamoto had that look of offence on him again but nodded in defeat.

"As you will then, Natsuki-kun." He stood up before bowing.

"Please take care of my Shizuru." Yamamoto didn't waste a second on the bow and was already smiling at her…thankfully.

Natsuki exited the room, still eyeing the contract. She would find Shizuru on her walk somewhere within the garden. She studied the blueprints of the manor again before taking off down one of the many halls that accompanied the house.

Yamamoto stared outside, glaring back at the sun. It had taken far longer than expected for Natsuki to appear at the manor. He wished she had the courtesy to not approach when drunk or in such a sour mood, but at least she had shown up. Yamamoto glanced to the doorway and a servant appeared.

"Give me the file work," he ordered as the servant bowed and scurried away. Yamamoto had a low smirk on his face as he felt the irony on his tongue.

Natsuki…Shizuru's guard…it made him almost sick to his stomach. The bitterness was in his mouth as he read over the files he had been studying for months. No matter how many times he read it…he felt like he was missing something. He sat back down and felt a laugh rise in him.

No matter what Natsuki did…fate found its way to her and brought her back to him again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was interesting to write in trying to create a father character for Shizuru who was believable yet beneficial to the crucial plot. I do hope he seems like he fits well. Natsuki is also another challenge to write as she's so subtle on her emotions towards romance or any possible friendship. Her emotions are always so mixed, suppressed, or overexpressed. It's hard to hit her personality just right.**

I hope everyone enjoyed this newest chapter edition. 


End file.
